Bukan Bulan Merah Jambu
by Key Ichi Aroora
Summary: Seandainya kisah kita seindah ombak dan pantai, mungkin perasaan kita takkan sesakit ini. Aku takkan kembali tanpa kau, Gaara. Itu sumpahku.


**Disclaimer : Kalau Naruto punya sa****ya judulnya bukan NARUTO tapi SASUNARU (?!)**

**Warning : BL, BL, BL, OOC, oneshoot, abal, gaje, plot ancur, typo, etc..**

* * *

_Kalau kau merindukan __desah nyiur daratan, cukup kau tengok sajalah dari dasar lautan._

_Kalau kau merindukan dering musik di pemukiman, tunggulah sampai ada kapal karam._

_Kalau kau merindukan bintang di langit malam, akan kujanjikan purnama di bawah karang._

_Akan kutahan-tahan laju emosi agar kau tetap berada disini,_

_Tetap disini... Di sisiku,_

_selamanya..._

**.**

**Bukan Bulan Merah Jambu~**

By Key Ichi Aroora

**.**

**.**

"Neji mengkhianati aku..."

Sabaku no Gaara melangkahkan kakinya ke pinggir tebing tinggi itu dengan berat hati. Rasa gelisah itu semakin membara setiap kali ia menarik nafas. Seperti ada api meletup dari setiap jengkal kulitnya. Menyobek lapisan itu hingga menggurat-gurat kemerahan. Sebuah kekuatan yang menyakitkan yang tak pernah bisa diartikan olehnya setelah sekian lama.

"Pembohong..."

Air mata Gaara berderai-derai, seirama dengan angin dingin yang bertiup mengelilingi langkah kakinya. Bibir Gaara membiru. Tubuhnya gemetaran seakan tak mampu menahan laju udara yang berhembus. Tubuhnya sekarang lebih rapuh dari kertas. Mudah dihancurkan. Mudah diinjak-injak, seperti hatinya yang memang telah terinjak-injak.

"Neji berselingkuh dengan Tenten... Di depan mataku..."

Di bawah sana ada ombak. Menepuk-nepuk karang tinggi dengan dramatisasinya yang begitu arogan. Dia tak peduli karang itu akan tergerus. Seandainya saja ombak juga bisa menggerus hatinya... Mungkin rasa sakit ini akan berkurang...

"GAARA...!!!"

Neji berlari dan memeluk Gaara dari belakang. Tubuh Gaara tersentak ke depan. Tapi ekspresinya masih tidak berubah. Masih saja layu. Bunga hatinya yang dulu mekar kini mati karena dicabut paksa dari tangkainya. Kebahagiaan itu telah hilang. Gaara tak percaya ini.

"Jangan sentuh aku..."

Neji menggeleng tegas. Mata lavender itu tampak amat ketakutan. Jangan sampai Gaara memutuskan hubungan mereka. Jangan sampai...

"Maafkan aku, Gaara."

Bibir Gaara tak mau menjawab. Mata hijau itu berkedip pelan namun tak teratur. Ia tak membalas pelukan Neji. Namun ia juga tak menolaknya. Gaara terkunci dalam ruang dan waktu yang lain. Ruang yang dipenuhi dengan pecahan-pecahan hatinya yang telah disakiti.

"Pergi kau."

Neji menggeleng berkali-kali.

"Tidak mau! Aku akan tetap disini! AKU TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI TANPA KAU!"

Riak air di bawah tebing menimbulkan suara menggema di relung hati Gaara. Andaikan saja waktu yang berlalu bisa diperbaiki, andaikan kesalahan dan pengkianatan bisa dibasuh dengan air laut yang suci, mungkin ia akan lebih mudah melupakan kesalahan Neji. Seandainya bisa, mungkin Gaara akan berpaling...

Seandainya...

Seandainya...

Seandainya...

'Seandainya ada suatu kebahagiaan yang kekal dalam sebuah kisah cinta... Pasti rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini...'

Gaara mendesah pelan. Mungkin paru-parunya sudah digenangi air mata. Gaara pun bisa merasakan dirinya hanyut dalam genangan itu.

"Ayolah, Gaara. Kita harus segera kembali."

"Kita...? Ada apa dengan 'kita'...?" Gaara berucap datar tanpa emosi.

Rasa terkejut itu muncul di hati Neji.

"Kita, Gaara..." ulangnya gugup, "aku dan kau."

Gaara tersenyum miring dan menatap kosong pada hamparan lautan di bawah mereka.

"Asal kau tahu, ya Neji. Tidak akan ada lagi sebutan 'kita'. Yang ada sekarang hanya 'aku' dan 'kau'. Individu bebas yang berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Kita sudah lepas."

"Pu-Putus... Ma-Maksudmu?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan, Gaara! Jangan... Tolong pikirkan lagi, Gaara. Aku minta pikiran lagi keputusan ini!"

"Tidakkah kau pernah dengar kalau membagi cinta adalah kesalahan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan dengan alasan apapun?"

"Ta-Tapi..."

Gaara tak menyahut atau memotong, ia berputar badan dan menghadap Neji. Pria berambut merah itu tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Matanya yang terlalu sendu itu telah menuliskan ribuan kata di hati Neji. Kata-kata dengan maksud yang sama : kecewa, sakit, perih, nyeri, dan lain sebagainya. Setiap pandangan Gaara selalu membuat Neji tertusuk.

"Neji, kau tahu..." bisik Gaara perlahan, "hatiku sakit."

"Gaara, bukankah aku pernah berkata padamu bahwa aku tidak pernah siap dengan kata-kata putus? Hatiku juga sakit kalau mengigat masa depan yang akan kita pijaki secara terpisah setelah putus itu. Kita akan berjalan sendiri-sendiri... Jangan, Gaara... Kumohon jangan..."

Gaara tersenyum perih.

"Bolehkah aku memberikan pelukan... terakhir?"

Neji terbelalak. Mata lavender itu menatap kekasihnya dengan heran. Memandang Gaara dengan beribu lengkungan tanda tanya di dalam benaknya.

"Biar kujelaskan dulu." Neji berucap dengan susah payah, "a-ku ti-dak ber-se-ling-kuh."

Kata-kata itu diucapkan sang Pangeran Hyuuga dengan terputus-putus. Neji ingin Gaara yakin padanya. Neji tak mau keraguan menghalangi kebahagiaan mereka. Neji mencintai pria di depannya ini. Sampai kapanpun.

"Berbaliklah. Aku ingin memelukmu dari belakang."

Neji menurut dan memutar badannya. Ia tak mau mengecewakan Gaara lebih jauh lagi. Ia tak akan menolak apapun. Kesalahan itu harus dibayarnya meski ditempuh dengan ribuan cara.

"Jangan menoleh ke belakang..." pinta Gaara.

Nafas dalam tertarik dari bibir Neji. Ia diam membelakangi Gaara. Neji merasa bersalah. Dirinya memang telah berbohong. Ketidak jujuran selalu membuat muka cinta menjadi coreng moreng. Akibatnya Gaara pun marah dan menganggapnya-

JLEGUUUR...!!!

Kilat seakan menyambar mendadak tepat di atas kepala Neji.

"Gaara...!!!"

Neji berlutut di pinggir tebing, tersungkur dan menjerit tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Gaara sudah tak terlihat lagi. Dia telah meloncat. Tubuh kecil itu telah ditelan ganasnya samudera pemangsa yang lapar akan korban. Gejolak yang sempat mengganas sedetik lalu kini berangsur tenang kembali. Samudera seakan tak merasa berdosa atas jatuhnya Gaara.

Dan sepertinya memang bukan samudera itulah yang berdosa.

Dirinyalah yang telah berdosa karena membuat Gaara begitu kecewa.

-

-

-

-

Enam tahun adalah waktu yang menjemukan untuk memegang teguh sebuah penantian. Tak ada yang ingin mengalami kegagalan. Tak ada yang ingin Neji lepaskan. Penantian adalah satu-satunya jalan. Mungkin jiwa Gaara akan terketuk suatu saat nanti... Gaara akan muncul dari permukaan laut... Memendarkan senyuman indahnya yang telah lama hilang dari peredaran matahari. Neji kangen... Kangen sekali...

"Gaara..."

Memar hati Neji makin nyeri rasanya saat melihat hamparan laut yang begitu kosong. Ingin rasanya ia melihat Gaara lagi. Neji merasa tak berdaya... Ia menyesal... Menyesal karena baru menyadari kalau kesalahan akan cinta ternyata begitu sulit termaafkan. Menyesal kenapa waktu yang berjalan tak pernah mau berdiri di belakangnya, berpihak padanya. Mengapa waktu seakan membentangkan jarak tak tertembus antara dirinya dengan cinta... Mengapa?

"Gaara..."

Nama itu seakan terhapus begitu ada ombak bergumul. Neji merasa sedih saat melihat gumpalan-gumpalan besar itu mengecup bibir pantai. Ombak selalu datang dan pergi. Namun, ia menyisakan janji kembali yang senantiasa ditepatinya sepanjang waktu. Pantai selalu menunggu kekasihnya itu dengan setia. Tak peduli bulan kadang mengombang-ambingkan perasaan cinta mereka. Ombak tetap mengikrarkan diri sebagai pecinta yang tak tergoyahkan. Dan pantai telah bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan akan setia menunggu ombak datang. Neji iri. Seandainya saja kisahnya bersama Gaara seindah ombak dan pantai...

_Ssshhh..._

Angin dingin makin berhembus tanpa perasaan. Membawa perasaan Neji semakin terombang-ambing di tengah bahtera kegalauan. Matahari turun tanpa memalingkan wajah padanya. Padahal Neji berharap matahari akan berkata, "Neji, aku melihat Gaara berenang di lautan. Ia merindukanmu. Ia menyuruhmu menunggu kepulangannya malam ini."

Namun ternyata tak ada satu pun yang bersuara. Semuanya tak tahu sedang apa Gaara di laut sana. Sudah ribuan kali Neji berputar bersama rotasi dunia, tapi tetap saja tak ada kabar tentang Gaara. Semua berkata kalau Gaara sudah jadi santapan ikan-ikan. Semua tak pernah peduli sedang apa Gaara sekarang...

"Pulanglah, Gaara..."

Dan angin kembali menari dengan indahnya. Menginjak-injak wajah Neji yang kuyu dengan jahatnya. Tak pernah peduli bagaimana rasanya hati yang kecewa. Semuanya mati tanpa sempat berevolusi. Gaara sudah dilupakan... Tak ada yang tahu dimana dirinya sekarang.

"Setiap hari, aku datang ke pantai ini. Menunggu. Berharap kapan kau akan keluar dari lautan dan memelukku lagi. Enam tahun waktu yang sudah kuhabiskan. Ribuan lembar almanak perasaan sudah kurobek dan kuganti. Semua pupus bersama rangkaian waktu yang tak mau menunggu bersamaku. Aku sendirian, Gaara... Pulanglah..."

_Angin datang mengabarkan kepulangan ombak ke rumah pantai._

_Tapi angin datang tanpa mengabarkan kepulanganmu._

_Kau masih saja bisu._

_Tak mau tahu meski aku terus menunggu._

Hari demi hari berganti. Malam bertukar tempat dengan pagi, sebuah perubahan yang konstan bagi nada yang mengalun perlahan di dalam sangkar. Matahari meminjamkan singgasananya pada bulan saat bintang mendekat untuk berkunjung. Ombak senantiasa datang dan pergi. Semua berubah setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam...

Yang tidak berubah hanya dua hal :

Neji yang sendiri,

dan karang kokoh yang masih menjulang di permukaan laut sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Mungkin kesalahanku akan terbayar dengan penantian ini..."

Neji menatap tebing tinggi di kejauhan sana. Disanalah dulu Gaara meloncat. Disanalah mereka bersua untuk yang terakhir kali. Disanalah Gaara menangis dan Neji patah hati. Disanalah semua rasa sakit ini bermula...

"Aku akan menunggu..."

Pemuda itu berbaring di pasir pantai. Laju udara dari daratan berhembus menggetarkan nyiur yang menari-nari dalam sebuah garis lengkung. Bulan bersinar penuh seperti batu kristal. Pahatan-pahatan mendung biru cemerlang mengunci perasaan dalam sebuah keindahan yang mengagumkan. Kadang Neji bertanya, seniman mana yang bisa melukis langit seindah lukisan Tuhan? Bintang-bintang tidak banyak bertebaran. Hanya kedap-kedip bintang pendatang dari galaksi pilihan yang datang. Mereka muncul untuk menyanding sang bulan. Burung-burung manyar telah pulang ke sarangnya dengan penuh kedamaian. Nyanyian air yang mendayu-dayu seperti kecapi menenggelamkan seorang pemuda Hyuuga hingga terbuai.

Dan Neji pun tertidur.

_-_

_-_

Angin masih berhembus.

Ombak masih berciuman dengan pantai.

Sesosok manusia terlihat muncul dari permukaan laut yang tenang sekali.

Pemuda kecil itu berjalan ke arah pantai. Dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan ia menghampiri Neji yang tertidur pulas di atas pasir. Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk di samping Neji. Jari-jarinya yang panjang dan kurus itu menelusuri wajah Neji. Membaca huruf-huruf semu yang terukir di prasasti mega cahaya yang begitu amat dirindukan olehnya.

"Neji..."

Mata emerald itu tampak kuyu dan berkaca-kaca. Sebuah ekspresi dari jiwa sakit yang terluka. Sekian lama mereka terpisah. Hanya karena sebuah kesalahan bodoh tentang cinta yang telah diingkari. Tapi pemuda itu baru sadar. Neji tidak selamanya akan bersalah. Neji telah membayar semuanya dengan rasa sabar yang begitu kuat dan penderitaan cinta yang tak terperikan. Hati itu sesungguhnya begitu putih. Noda kesalahan itu tak berarti apa-apa dibanding pengorbanannya selama ini.

Pengorbanan yang telah membuktikan betapa setianya seorang Neji Hyuuga.

Gaara mengamati Neji yang masih pulas dalam tidurnya. Neji belum berubah sama sekali. Wajah itu masih saja tampan meskipun dia sangat acak-acakan. Air muka Neji bersinar disoroti spektrum warna bintang yang terurai karena pantulan dengan laju laut lepas. Keindahan langit malam pun sampai tunduk dan menyerah bila disandingkan dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Tutur kata, pesona, kelembutan dan kebaikan hati Neji telah membuat Gaara bertekuk lutut dan jatuh cinta. Sungguh sebuah keputusan yang salah kalau dirinya menghakimi Neji dengan pukulan batin yang begitu bertubi-tubi.

"Maafkan aku... Aku sudah meninggalkanmu..."

Bibir Neji melengkung dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya sesuatu dalam mimpi Neji membuatnya tersenyum. Gaara mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Neji. Ada sentuhan dingin di hati Gaara saat ia merasakan bibir Neji menempel di bibirnya. Cinta adalah sebuah kekuatan misterius. Kenapa hal sekecil ini bisa membuat Gaara begitu bahagia?

"Kenapa kau begitu setia padaku...?"

Tangan pucat Gaara mengelus pelipis Neji dan mengamatinya tanpa berkedip. Jemari Gaara menelusuri setiap lekukan yang begitu dikenalnya. Seorang pangeran sempurna yang telah dicintai olehnya selama bertahun-tahun. Kulit Neji masih saja pucat seperti kulitnya. Padahal setiap hari, terik atau hujan, panas atau berawan, Neji selalu berjemur di pantai ini demi menunggu dirinya. Betapa teganya dia, dan betapa menderitanya Neji.

"Aishiteru, Neji..."

Sekali lagi Gaara mengecup bibir Neji. Sentuhan yang hanya beberapa detik itu mampu meluruhkan kerinduan yang bertahan, yang telah mengambil alih semua kebahagiaan Gaara selama enam tahun lamanya. Menghapuskan semua kegelisahannya, menenangkan batinnya yang gundah gulana karena memikirkan cinta yang jauh disana.

"Maaf, aku baru bisa menemuimu sekarang..."

Ombak menepuk bibir pantai dan menciptakan suara keteguhan alam yang sempurna. Air laut yang berurat biru menggandakan diri begitu sampai di tepian pantai. Warna itu tampak terang dan harmonis saat disorot cahaya samar. Semuanya blur dalam nuansa biru yang cemerlang. Ada bayang-bayang bulan yang berkaca seperti seorang pesolek yang mengagumi keelokan rupanya. Pasukan kecil bintang berkicau riang seperti burung pemakan jerami di musim semi. Semuanya melebur menjadi sebuah karya seni Tuhan. Karya seni dengan keindahan tak terukur. Sama seperti jejak kaki ombak di samudera tak bertepi.

Gaara menelusupkan jari-jarinya ke dalam pasir. Rasanya ia sudah lama melupakan dunia. Menyentuh benda ini seperti mengembalikan memori tentang hidupnya. Telah lama ia merindukan udara segar yang tidak bercampur air garam. Telah lama ia terbenam di dasar lautan. Telah lama ia meninggalkan Neji sendirian...

'Aku akan mencintaimu dari jauh... Aku takkan membiarkanmu merindukan aku sendirian... Aku akan datang dalam mimpimu setiap malam... Aku akan mengajakmu terbang dalam angan-angan...'

Telunjuk Gaara bergerak di atas pasir putih.

Guratan itu melengkung dan meliuk seirama dengan kata hati Gaara.

'_Neji Loves Gaara'_

Dan sebuah lengkungan hati mengelilingi tulisan itu dengan sempurna.

-

Malam hampir beranjak menuju pagi. Gaara menatap kosong ke arah bebatuan karang yang menyembul di permukaan laut. Sudah lama karang-karang itu menaungi dunianya. Selama ini ia hidup sendiri dalam kesepian. Ia selalu berharap ada purnama di bawah karang. Ada bulan merah jambu yang akan membawanya bersama ombak ke pelabuhan. Pelabuhan hatinya yang berada disini. Yang selalu pasrah dan menanti meski hatinya terguyur sepi.

Namun ternyata pengharapan Gaara pun sia-sia. Bulan merah jambu itu tak pernah menampakkan diri di dalam dunianya. Hanya bulan berwarna keruh yang mendengkur tanpa punya intuisi. Tak ada jembatan yang membentang di selusur kenangan. Tak ada yang bisa membawanya kembali pada Neji Hyuuga. Dan takkan pernah ada yang bisa.

"Tidurlah yang lelap... Mimpikan aku..."

Kulit putih itu terasa begitu hangat di sentuhan jemari Gaara. Bukan kulit Neji yang tergelitik oleh jari Gaara yang menggelitik. Tapi Gaara-lah yang merasakan getaran lain di ujung jemarinya. Ternyata kekuatan kerinduan itu sungguh kuat. Bergesekan sedikit saja sudah membuat hati berdendang. Gaara merasa beruntung masih bisa menyentuh cinta sejatinya.

"Gaara...!!!"

Neji terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Gaara, apa kau disini?"

Neji memandang pada sekelilingnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Yang ada hanya bentangan pasir putih. Tak ada kehidupan lain selain dirinya.

"Gaara... Kukira kau datang..."

Tak ada seorang Sabaku no Gaara...

'Tuhan belum mau menjawab doaku...'

Neji memegang kepalanya dengan frustasi. Ternyata ia bermimpi. Neji merasa Gaara menghampirinya dan mencium bibirnya. Neji merasa dirinya tersenyum. Neji merasa Gaara begitu dekat. Neji merasa Gaara membisikkan 'aishiteru' untuknya.

Tapi ternyata itu hanya mimpi.

Mata lavender itu menatap kosong pada hamparan laut di depan sana. Adakah ia harus menyeberangi laut ini agar bisa sampai ke tempat Gaara? Ataukah ia harus mengeringkan samudera ini agar bisa menemukan seorang Gaara tertidur pulas di dasar laut? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu?

"Aku seharusnya bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini."

Gumpalan ombak itu beriak lagi saat menyongsong kedatangan Neji. Langkah kaki itu tercetak makin dalam saat mendekat ke batasan laut dan daratan. Neji telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk pergi. Ia akan menembus lautan ini demi mencari Gaara.

"Aku akan menemukanmu, Gaara."

Neji berjalan lebih jauh ke tengah laut. Ia merasakan ada air berjalan hilir mudik di bawah kakinya saat beranjak menembus ketakutannya sendiri. Neji harus mencari Gaara. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus mencari Gaara.

"Gaara, aku bersumpah demi hidup dan matiku, AKU TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI TANPA KAU!"

_Pyuk..._

Pukulan ombak mengganas lagi. Sekarang mereka jadi ingin menghalangi Neji untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Namun tak ada yang mampu menghalangi kebulatan tekadnya. Malaikat cinta telah meniupkan dua ribu jiwa untuknya sebagai bekal mencari Gaara.

Neji tak akan pernah kembali tanpa membawa Gaara.

Tubuh lelaki itu menghilang setelah beberapa lama berjalan menembus air. Permukaan laut tak beriak sama sekali saat menelan tubuh seorang Hyuuga. Tak ada gejolak alam yang mampu bersuara kalau sudah bersitegang dengan cinta.

-

Ombak dingin beriak lagi sesaat setelah menghilangnya Neji ke dalam laut. Kali ini ombak melangkah lebih jauh daripada sekedar mencumbu pantai. Kumpulan air bergerak itu melintasi pasir putih tanpa suara.

_Pyuk..._

Lukisan hati yang masih tercetak di atas pasir itu hanya bisa mendesah lemah saat sang ombak menghapus tubuhnya dengan sebuah sapuan keji.

'_Neji Loves Gaara.'_

Dan kata-kata itu menghilang selamanya dari atas pasir, sesaat setelah sang ombak berpamitan pada pantai untuk kembali ke dalam kawanannya.

**-Owari-**

* * *

**Huff!!! *****tepaaar* selesai juga!!!**

**Awalnya ****fic ini mau aku bikin Minato-Kurenai (trouble spirit bo'). Tapi aku nggak mau kena hantam Mbakyu Kushina yang katanya shinobi S-class ituh. Jadi NejiGaa-lah yang sial karena dapat peran di fic macam begini. *dicincang NejiGaa***

**Cerita ****ini sebenarnya inspired by *halah kagak usah english2, ora paham aku!* saat lagi bengong sendirian malem2 sambil dengerin lagu Aishiteru-nya Zivillia. Jadilah selama 2 jam aku ngetik fic ini, sendirian, meskipun takut diganguin setan. XDD**

_**Kekuatan cinta kita tak akan pernah rapuh...**_

_**Terhapus ruang dan waktu...**_

_**Percayakan kesetiaan ini pada ketulusan...**_

_**A... a... ai... aishiteru...**_

**Karena itulah saya menguca****pkan terima kasih buat Zivillia atas inspirasinya.**

**Kalau ada salah-salah kata, maaf ya****, prennn!!!**

**Review****-nya sangat diharapkan. XD**

**Kasih Sudah**** Baca.:**


End file.
